Decisions
by owling puppet
Summary: Arthur is a normal guy with a normal life. All he wants is a normal love life, but he ends up torn between two guys. Decisions will come to play in this little one-shot, and you'll have to discover yourself how Arthur will decide on things hard to decide on.


A/N: This is a fruk one-shot~ And btw, sorry for the horrible grammar and for some parts that are too out of character. Credits to the owner of the picture (which so not related to the story, aside from the fact that this is a fruk fanfic) xD ((btw, this is gakuen hetalia))

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

:Descisions:

Arthur stared at the guy kneeling before him, whose hands, which were holding a boquet of flowers, were streched out to him. This guy was blonde, had beautiful sky blue eyes underneath his glasses and was always wearing a bomber jacket which was passed down to him by his dad. This guy was his best friend, Alfred F. Jones. And he was nothing more to Arthur but just a best friend. He didn't love him.

He loved another guy, who had blonde hair which reached his shoulders. Everything about him was perfect. His body was so muscular and a little tan. He had a stubble on his chin, but that just made him more handsome. He had a pointy nose and very thin and perfect eyebrows, which were very much unlike Arthur's. but most of all, he had sky blue eyes. Beautiful sky blue eyes... Which were like Alfred's...

But then, he only thought of Alfred as a friend. But should he give Alfred a chance? No, it would be mean to keep his hopes up then break his heart in the future. But did Francis like him? Probably, maybe, more of a no, one hundred percent no. Maybe, he should give Alfred a chance and he'd fall in love with him later on and no one would have to had his heart broken. But then, he was so sure that there was a ten percent chance that Francis likes him. It's hard to tell because he was flirting a lot. Well that was another problem. What if he and Francis got together then Francis decides to break his heart because he got bored with him? Would Alfred be willing to become his boyfriend by then? Nah, maybe he would've moved on and found a guy or girl who wouldn't break his heart.

But he didn't know how to refuse Alfred. If he refused him, what would happen to their friendship? If Alfred would start to avoid him and Francis left him in the future... He wouldn't have any friends. He didn't have any other friends in school. Well, close friends. I mean, he did talk with other students like Yao and Antonio sometimes, but they had other friends who were closer to them. No one could ever replace Alfred's cheerfulness and his bright smile.

Arthur was thinking so much, he felt so confused, so torn between the two, he was having a large headache, his best buddy or his dream boy? He should just choose Alfred; he still didn't know if Francis was gay or not. But what if Francis was gay for him? Then he would have to break Alfred's heart. He didn't want that, he couldn't bear to see his best friend like that...

"Artie?" Alfred's voice brought him back to reality. He had to make his decision now. He had to say no...

"I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he was sure it would be devastating for him to hear it, "...I- sure Alfred."

Damn. So they were together how huh. Well, let's just hope Francis doesn't like him... Or it would be a tight situation.

"R-really Artie? Am I hearing what I'm hearing?" Alfred's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the boquet in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah, Alfred." What has he gotten himself into, saying things like this? His mind was telling him that this was the right thing to do, but his heart refused. Apparently, his mouth worked with his brain.

"Wow!" Alfred said, almost bouncing happily and picking up the boquet and placing it in Arthur's arms, "Thank you for giving me a chance Artie! Thanks so much, I love you so much! You won't regret this Artie, I promise."

Arthur's heart tightened. He felt like crying his eyes out. This must be the worst decision he has made in his life. Tricking his best friend; agreeing to be his boyfriend even though he didn't like him in that way. He must be so cruel. Oh well, he thought, maybe he would learn to love his best friend someday.

Oh how wrong he was.

Now that he was with Alfred, Francis had been sticking a lot with the both of them, in school and outside, and Arthur found it hard to concentrate on anything. He love for Francis just grew and grew and grew, and he knew that it was so wrong because he was Alfred's. He was Alfred's boyfriend. Arthur pretended to be in love with him, laughing and holding his hand at the right time, and kissing his cheek from time to time when they weren't in public. It was so easy to pretend, but deep inside, he thought he couldn't handle it any longer.

It was just a pain to see his best friend so happy, when later on, he'd have to break up with him.

Does he really have to? Is it really necessary that he should break up with him in the future? What if he fell in love with him in about a month or so? But it was going to be hard to do that, Francis has been sticking around for the past week ever since Alfred became his boyfriend. Oh yeah, a week has passed already, what just happened? He didn't know anymore, he was thinking too much. Why must it be so hard to make decisions?

Oh well, that's life.

Two weeks have passed and Arthur didn't know what to do. Francis (who, of course, knows that Alfred and Arthur were together since Alfred couldn't keep his mouth shut) was now closer to them than ever, hanging out with them every once on a while. Alfred and he didn't have time for themselves in school since Francis has been sticking around and Alfred had been complaining about this. It was like as if he was doing it on purpose just to annoy them.

But Francis was an expert at love. Why would he want to ruin what looked like a beautiful relationship? Unless he could see through Arthur, then he'd have a nice reason to annoy them. Should he confront Francis about this? Nah, if they would be alone, he'd be probably blushing from head to toe and that's the last thing he'd want to happen.

Three weeks, what the hell is happening? He missed quite a lot. His grades are probably dropping by now, but he just couldn't concentrate. He couldn't handle it any longer, this was such a pain in the ass. Well, first things first, he has to concentrate. Alfred and he are having their monthsary next week, he has to prepare something.

On a fine Saturday morning, he went to the mall to buy a present for Alfred. Their monthsary was tomorrow and he hasn't prepared anything yet. He was such a horrible person.

Now what kind of stuff did Alfred like? Probably a stuff toy but no, that's more like a present for Matthew, the shy boy in school who was always accompanied by a polar bear. He was from Canada, Alfred was from America, Francis was from France, and Arthur was from England. Their school was a large mix of students around the world. It was a big school, and it was...

Concentrate Arthur, he told himself, concentrate, you're thinking of so many things again.

At the end, he decided to get him a stuff toy and treat him to some food tomorrow. Just when he decided to go home, the person he least expected showed up. It wasn't Alfred, nor Francis, but it was Matthew. Matthew, as mentioned before, was a shy boy and was hardly seen outside, unless he was supposed to go to school.

"Why hello there Matthew," Arthur said, smiling at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Arthur, I'm just taking a walk." Matthew said, returning the smile at him. "There is nothing to do at home. Anyway, how are you and Alfred doing?"

Oh, so even Matthew knew huh. Alfred probably told him; they were just as close as he and Francis were.

"We're fine, it's our monthsary tomorrow and I bought a stuff toy for him." Arthur said, his voice cheery even though it was hurting inside.

"Oh, is that so? Well happy monthsary then to the both of you!" Matthew said, beaming at him.

Something just snapped inside Arthur, he couldn't handle it anymore, it hurt so much, he didn't know what to do. He just started crying in front of Matthew, in the middle of the mall, in front of a large crowd. A few people looked at him; it must've been a sight, a teenager holding a stuff toy and crying. Matthew just stared in shock and tried to calm him down though he wasn't entirely sure to why he was doing this and why Arthur was crying when he just greeted them a happy monthsary.

"Come on Arthur, let's go to the car." Matthew said. Arthur nodded, brushing off his tears.

"May I come to your house for now?" Arthur asked, "I mean, I want to talk to you about something."

Matthew was so surprised, but he thought he could help so he nodded as he led Arthur to his family's car. Not that anyone needed it; his family was in Canada. They just sent a driver along with a car to take care of him.

Once they were in the car, Arthur had calmed down. Matthew told the driver to just drive back to their dorm and the driver nodded, not asking about Arthur and why he was crying. When they reached the dorm, Arthur asked Matthew if he looked like he just cried and Matthew shook his head. The aricon had dried off the tears. Matthew and Arthur headed for Matthew's room and when they reeached it, they hurriedly went inside and Arthur locked the door.

Their dorm was a fancy one. There was no need to share rooms which meant everyone had their own room. The large building was for only the guys and the other large building beside this one was for only the girls. There were no strict rules, just don't be noisy around the corridors and you're safe. And of course, no stealing or killing.

"What is it Arthur? Why were you crying? Did something happen between you and Alfred?" Matthew asked. He was worried for Arthur as they were friends, but not close friends.

"No," Arthur said, bowing his head and sitting down on Matthew's bed. "I'm just so confused; I don't know what to do."

Arthur was once again in tears and Matthew felt sorry for him. "Why are you confused?"

"I'm in love with Francis, Matthew." Arthur said in almost a whisper. Matthew took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think I know what you mean, Arthur." Matthew said, walking across the room and sitting beside him. "You didn't know how to say 'no' to Alfred so you said 'yes' even though you didn't like him?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm so dumb, aren't I?"

"No, of course not." Matthew said. "I understand you Arthur. But let me tell you this, I think you should break up with Alfred."

Arthur's heart sank. Of course he had to, he wasn't in love with him. It was unfair, but it was the right thing to do. "I'm scared. I've thought about it, and I'm scared." The tears wouldn't stop flowing. His voice wasn't trembling like how it's supposed to when he was crying, but anyhow, he was crying.

"Come on Arthur, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe next week." Matthew said, patting his back. "Francis loves you so much, I can tell."

"Hold on, how would you know?" Arthur asked. "You can't be certain; he's always flirting with all those girls."

"He told me, Arthur. He told me how upset he was when Alfred told him that you guys were together."

Arthur's heart sank even lower. So Francis actually loves him and he's so stupid to not know that. Of course, why else would Francis want to ruin their relationship? He was so stupid. Yes, he thought of this before, but he was uncertain. He was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damnit.

"Francis loves me?" Arthur asked.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah he does. Don't you see how he looks at you? How he loathes Alfred when you guys cuddle or hold hands? He said your relationship with Alfred was so perfect that he didn't want to ruin it, but he also told me that he tried to ruin it because he now realized that he was in love with you."

Arthur stopped crying. He was now certain of what to do. It was going to be painful for both Alfred and him, but it was for the best. These lies could turn nasty if he held this any longer. He was going to do it tomorrow.

He told Matthew about his plan and Matthew was in shock. "Y-you're doing it tomorrow?! But tomorrow is your monthsary! Alfred will be so upset!" He exclaimed.

"Matthew, I can't hold it any longer. It... it's for the best. Alfred will find another person to love, I'm sure."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "I will support your decision if this is really how you feel."

Arthur thanked him and headed for his room, fogetting the large stuff toy he bought. Matthew took one look at it and told himself, "I hope those two are going to be okay." before heading for Kumajirou's mini "room" that he made himself.

Meanwhile, Arthur was in his room, thinking a lot, unable to concentrate on his biology homework. This was going to be a disaster. He was hoping that Alfred would understand him and they we're going to still be best friends after this. When he had finished his homework, he went straight to bed without any dinner.

:Decisions:

Arthur was woken up earlier than he wanted to by the person he least wanted to see today.

Alfred F. Jones.

"Good morning Artie! Happy monthsary baby~!" He greeted, grinning at him. Arthur felt so sick, he wanted to vomit even though he hardly ate yesterday. He didn't have breakfast, he only had sundae for lunch, and he skipped dinner. His stomach felt queasy at the thought of his plan. Well then, his brain told him, tell him now.

And Arthur knew that there was no turning back now.

Arthur gulped, sat up and told Alfred in voice he didn't recognize as his own, "Please take a seat beside me."

Alfred stared at him and his smile was erased from his face, to be replaed by the saddest look Arthur has ever seen. He felt guilty, but he knew that this was right. He was certain.

"Let me guess," Alfred said glumly, "you want to break up with me, don't you?"

Arthur looked up and saw that Alfred was silently crying in front of him. Arthur felt worse than Alfred did, and it was saying something.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, "I'm so sorry Al."

Alfred wiped removed his glasses and wiped his tears away. He put them back on and forced a smile. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Arthur."

Alfred left the room quietly, which would be the opposite way of how he would've done it if Arthur kept his mouth shut. Arthur closed the door and locked it, and he leaned on it. Tears started falling from his face once again, unable to think clearly once again. Memories with Alfred flooded in his brain and he started sliding down, so that he was sitting with his back on the door.

Hours passed, he had skipped breakfast and lunch already, and he was now sitting at the corner of his bed, the curtains closed and the lights off, and his blanket covering every part of his body except for his nose. He felt devastated every time he imagined Alfred's face when he was crying in front of him. This was so bloody unfair.

But on the other hand, his heart jumped happily. He now had a chance with Francis, whom he was in love with. He could finally be with him and they could live happily like how happy stories usually end. It doesn't matter if they wouldn't have a proper family; as long as they love each other everything would be perfect.

Or would it?

What about Alfred? What if he never moved on? Would Arthur have to spend the rest of his life feeling guilty? After all, he did lie to him. He was such a devil. Why is life so cruel to him...? What has he done...? Will everything be fine once again...?

Someone knocked on the door, disturbing his train of thoughts. Arthur glanced at the door and tried to ignore the gentle knocking. But the person behind the door was very persistent. Whoever he was, he kept on knocking and knocking every now and then, and when Arthur knew he couldn't ignore it, he reached for the door and opened it.

Two people were standing by the door. Matthew Williams and Francis Bonnefoy.

"Hello Arthur," Matthew said, smiling, "I've seen you've carried out your plan."

Arthur found it hard to smile back. He wasn't it the mood to talk so he went back to his place at the far corner of his bed. Matthew and Francis followed and they sat near Arthur.

"I'm very sorry to hear that you two broke up." Francis said, breaking the tension in the room.

Arthur glanced at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't care at the moment if he sounded harsh. Francis thought knew how he was feeling so instead, he smiled and replied, "I was just trying to see if I could help with anything."

"Do you like me?" Arthur asked. Francis blushed and looked away.

"Err-"

Matthew nudged him on the ribs and Francis shot him an irritated glare.

"-yeah, I- I love you Arthur."

"Well then, will you become my boyfriend?"

Arthur removed a part of the blanket so that his head was showing but not his body and he stared at Francis. Francis looked at him, and blushing slightly, he replied, "Of course, it's been a dream of mine to be your boyfriend, so I admit I was kinda... jealous when I heard you and Alfred were- ow! Matthew!"

Matthew had punched him hard on his arm. Arthur looked at Matthew and said, "It's okay, I deserve this Matt. I... I did lie to him somehow anyway."

The three of them sat in silence until Arthur asked, "So we're officially together now?"

Francis turned redder than ever and nodded. He shifted so that he was beside Arthur and he put his arm around him. Arthur felt warmer, so he cuddled up to him. Francis smiled contentedly and Matthew smiled at the pair of them. The two of them were cute and they fit each other.

"Well Arthur, I think you need to take a bath and get changed." Francis said, smiling and nuzzling his hair. Arthur felt loved; he momentarily forgot about Alfred.

He went to the bathroom and hurriedly took a bath and got dressed. He fixed himself and when he went out, Francis was still there while Matthew had left and he had offered to help Arthur fix his room. Now that Arthur looked at it, his room was a great big mess. It was probably because he was too distracted at the past month that he didn't have time to fix his room.

When his room was clean already, Francis offered to help him with his projects and homeworks. Arthur smiled for the first time during that day and Francis beamed at him. Arthur found it a little easier to concentrate now, but somehow, the thought of Alfred was still bugging him. Oh well, he'd have to talk to him tomorrow. For now, he wanted to be happy for the fact that he was now officially Francis' boyfriend.

While they were having dinner in Arthur's room, Arthur told Francis that he'd have to talk to Alfred tomorrow. He poured out all his feelings to him; how guilty he felt, how he wanted to be Alfred's best friend again and how he was so sorry. Francis listened to him the entire time and he encouraged him to talk to Alfred. It would be bad if he let them be like this forever.

Arthur felt happy as he went to sleep. Francis loved him and he loved Francis. They were deeply in love with each other and it was like a dream come true, like a fairy tale, like magic. He slept happily but the next day, he woke up feeling depressed. He'd have to talk to Alfred. That was his decision.

Arthur didn't see Alfred anywhere. They shared almost every class but he didn't show up in any of the classes they shared. If fact, he didn't show up anywhere. Arthur was overcome in grief, like as if his mother had just died. He lost his best friend just because of love.

Does love always ruin these kinds of relationships?

Arthur didn't know. He was a newbie when it comes to love and he had no idea on what to do or what to tell his best friend. Sure, he decided that he'd talk to him, but he didn't really know what to tell him.

Just when he was about to give up on his conquest to look for him, he thought of the last place to where Alfred might be. Of course, he thought, his bedroom. His dorm bedroom. He was so stupid. People lock themselves in their bedroom when they were depressed, like he did just yesterday. He ran to his bedroom; he knew it very well since he had been there a couple of times when they studied together or did projects together.

Arthur knocked. There was no response. He knocked again. No one was answering. He knocked and knocked persistently, just as how persistent Matthew and Francis were when he was upset. He had to make Alfred understand. He had to tell him how sorry he was.

Minutes passed but Arthur refused to give up and Alfred finally got tired of the knocking so he opened the door. Arthur smiled at him. "Hi Alfred!"

Alfred didn't return the smile. "Hullo Arthur." His voice sounded empty. Arthur felt like he was stabbed in his chest when he heard how upset Alfred was.

"Listen Alfred, I'm seriously sorry about everything that happened between us. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm serious. I won't do it ever again, please Alfred tell me you forgive me. I know I'm a bloodly liar, but I'm very sincere about this, please, I beg of you Alfred, you're my best friend and no one and nothing could ever replace you. Please Alfred, please tell me you forgive me. Please tell me I'm still your best friend." Arthur said all of this in a rush, even kneeling down in the process. He must've looked like a dummy, kneeling like this, but it was worth it. Alfred was his best friend.

"Arthur, I'm going to think about this okay? I've heard you're with Francis already by the way. Good luck with the both of you." He said, smiling down at Arthur. "And I'm mad at you for not telling the truth and keeping my hopes up. Just let me have my personal space first."

Alfred closed the door. Arthur smiled as he stood up. At least he wasn't that mad at Arthur. And he got to explain everything. And now to tell Francis about everything...

Arthur knew Francis' room being a stalker and all. His room was four doors away from Arthur's and he was glad he didn't have to walk far to get to Francis' room. Arthur only knocked once and Francis opened the door immediately. Francis smiled when he saw that Arthur was there. He beckoned Arthur to follow him inside his room.

Arthur entered and his jaw dropped by probably a few feet. Francis' room was beautiful. It was perfect, like it was for a prince. His bed was a king sized bed and it was neat. The curtains were red and the wall was painted gold. There was a little wooden table beside his bed with picture frames and a lamp and there were hanging shelves filled with books. There was a walk-in closet with all sorts of clothes. His room was just perfect. Just as perfect and as beautiful as he was...

Okay so maybe Francis isn't beautiful, that's an adjective for a lady. He was handsome, like a prince, and Arthur thought that he must be very lucky to be his boyfriend. He was so lucky someone like Francis likes him. I mean, look at him! His eyebrows are so bloody big, his eyes are such a yucky green color and he was so... small.

Francis sat on his bed and Arthur followed. They just sat there, smiling at each other, then Francis finally spoke. "Your smile is so wonderful, mon cher."

Arthur looked away, blushing, and said, "Yours is even more wonderful, love."

Francis raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Arhtur huffed, "Look at me, I'm so fucking ugly. My eyebrows are huge and the color of my eyes is so yucky and I'm so small."

"Oh, but mon amoure, your eyebrows make you handsome, your eyes are as beautiful as emeralds, and I don't really care about heights." Francis said, grinning at him. Arthur blushed even harder.

"I'm not handsome."

"Yes you are."

Arthur glared weakly at Francis but his stare just made him blush more (though he couldn't explain why) so he looked away. "Your room is so fancy."

Francis smirked. "You should get used to it if you want to live with me in the future."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He was blushing so much and he couldn't do anything about it, so he hastily changed the subject.

"Errm, so, do you think Alfred would ever forgive me?"

Francis looked away and said, "Arthur, I think it will take a long time before he'd get over this. You did lie to him... I'm sorry Arthur."

Well then, should he just forget about Alfred? He has Francis right now anyway, that's everything he wanted. Is it? Of course, he's become the most prayerful person ever since Francis came to his life. But why was he feeling like this? It's probably guilt. He should just enjoy Francis for now then. If Alfred ever forgives him, that would be a big bonus to his life. If not, oh well, Francis will always be there by his side anyway. It's (almost) everything he could ask for.

Francis changed the subject and then suddenly, Arthur found himself in a world without any worries, without any problems and without anything to do. It was like as if he was in heaven with a very handsome angel dressed in white satin robes, with long blonde hair until the shoulders, blue eyes that matched the beautiful skies...

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

Arthur looked at the time on his wrist watch. Oh bloody hell, it was already midnight, no wonder the church bells were ringing throughout the school. Arthur frowned, bid goodbye to Francis, and headed for his room.

Luckily, no one passed by him because if someone did, they would've thought Arthur was an idiot, for he was smiling and twirling at some times. But then, who could blame him? He was deeply in love and anyone who knew this would've thought that he really was an idiot in some way, because everyone who falls in love becomes an idiot, whether you believe it or not.

If everyone who falls in love is an idiot, then Arthur must've been becoming more and more of an idiot everyday. He thought that someday, maybe he'd be so stupid, he'd become the world's dumbest person. That was how much he was in love with Francis Bonnefoy.

And of course, his story of his love life with Francis became popular throughout the whole school. There was a day when a guy with reddish-brown hair with a curl sticking at the side of his head congratulated him for being with Francis, and was accompanied by a tall, muscular guy with blonde hair. The brunette's name was Felicino Vargas, known as the pasta lover in their batch, and the blonde's name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, known to be the younger brother of the trouble-making albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt. And of course, Gilbert was Francis' friend and Arthur's classmate.

And just on the second week of their relationship, a guy with green eyes and brown hair came up to him, asking if they had already kissed. This guy was named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and he was accompanied by another brunette, though his hair was darker than Antonio's. Arthur asked Antonio who this person was and he found out that he was Lovino Vargas, the twin of Feliciano Vargas. He kept on cursing and scowling and he refused to congratulate him on his relationship with Francis and-oh, and did I forget to mention that he had a curl that was sticking up and defying gravity?

On the third week, Arthur was so sure every school in Paris already knew as Arthur couldn't have proper alone time with Francis anymore. He was getting more popular along with Francis and one day, he was greeted by a Russian who was wearing a scarf accompanied by a Chinese guy who looked a lot like a girl because of his long hair, which was always in a ponytail. He recognized them as they were in the same batch, but they were not classmates. The Russian's name was Ivan Braginski and the Chinese was Wang Yao.

Three days before their monthsary, a guy with glasses had introduced himelf as Roderich Edelstein and he introduced a girl named Elizabeta Hedervary, who was once again, a brunette. Arthur asked himself why there were so many brunettes.

On that very same day, a girl came up to him, holding a knife, and he would've thought he was going to he kidnapped if he didn't realize that she was wearing the Hetalia World Academy uniform. The girl had asked if he had seen Ivan and Arthur shook his head. The girl thanked him and was about to leave when she said she had recongnized him as she heard Ivan talking about him. The girl intoduced herself as Natalia Arlovskaya and she congratulated him, telling him to not go anywhere near Ivan, and from what Arthur saw, he wasn't going to stick anywhere near him.

It had been a month already and Arthur knew that their monthsary was near. He headed for the mall and on his way, he was thinking of what to give Francis. He knew Francis' favourite colour was blue, but he didn't really know what to give him. Sure, they were in a relationship now, but Arthur really didn't know much about him.

In the end, Arthur decided to give Francis a cake and some chocolates. He didn't know what had gotten into him to buy something ridiculous like that, but he thought he'd make up during their monthsary.

It was hard to hide something like that from Francis as he was hanging out with Arthur. But he was lucky because Francis didn't come anywhere near him during that day and during the following days, he was practically avoiding Arthur. Arthur felt a little hurt because their monthsary was in two days and he was hanging out with Antonio and Gilbert more than him. Arthur wondered why he was suddenly avoiding him.

Was Francis already bored with him? Has his deepest fear finally come true? This was bad. He had to talk to Francis, to ask Francis why he was avoiding him. But what if Francis would try to avoid him even more? No, no, no... It can't be. Francis loves him and Francis himself said it. Francis never failed to tell him 'Je t'aime' everyday.

But there was this nasty little voice inside his head... This nasty little voice that had been bugging him ever since he had been forced to choose between his best friend or his dream boy. The voice asked him, what if that was all a lie? What would you do? Lock yourself in your room and cry all night again? Pathetic.

Arthur told the voice, 'no, I'm not pathetic, I'm not going to cry if it happens because what happens, happens.'

'What will you do then?' The nasty voice asked, 'What will you do if he leaves you?'

Arthur tried to remember anything, anything that happened in the past. Then he remembered a girl he met before...

_"Bloody hell, what are you doing here? You're all wounded now, this is no place for someone like you." Arthur had said, lifting the girl up. This girl had blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied up._

_"Eh? I was just trying to get away from school." The girl said. Arthur was surprised, the girl had a voice not so higher than he had._

_"Why would you try to escape school?" Arthur asked curiously._

_"A lot of guys are bullying me there. They keep on telling me I'm so weak and so fragile..."_

_"Oh come on, stand up for your own, don't let them bother you." Arthur said, "By the way, you don't sound British..."_

_"Ah, oui." The girl beamed at Arthur. "I'm French you know."_

_"Cool, I've never met a Frenchie before." Arthur said, smiling. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. What's yours, girl?"_

_"Nice name, my name is..."_

But that was all he could remember. He couldn't remember the girl's name but he could remember the next play dates they had. They met in secret but after a year, the girl had gone and Arthur didn't know where she went. He reckoned that maybe her family had gone back to France.

He remembered everything about her except for her name... Well that was stupid. Wait, why was he even thinking of this in the first place?!

'Because Francis doesn't love you.' The nasty voice reminded him. 'He was faking it the entire time.'

Arthur told himself he heard nothing inside his head as he took a shower, skipped dinner and went to sleep immediately.

:Decisions:

The next day was a Saturday, the day before their monthsary. Francis had gone somewhere, as Antonio told him as he and Gilbert entered his room without permission to do so. Gilbert had entered, holding a plate of scones and a cup of tea and Arthur was thankful for it. He was starving and he didn't know why.

And so now, he has Gilbert and Antonio for company.

"Where did Francis go anyway?" Arthur asked, hoping they had an idea as to what Francis was planning.

"No idea, tea-head." Gilbert said, smirking and ruffling his hair. "There's no need to worry about him though, right Toni?"

"Sí! Francis could always handle himself." Antonio said. "He's so cool, he's got a boyfriend! Lovino won't answer me you know..."

"I'm pretty much sure it's a yes." Gilbert said. "He doesn't complain anymore when you try to hold his hand, ja?"

"He still curses a lot..." Antonio said, frowning, "... But he doesn't try to push me anymore."

"I'd accept that as a yes if I were you Antonio," Arthur said, trying to fit in, "I mean, when I first saw him I thought he was the type of person to easily get pissed off."

"Hmm... I guess he is that type of person." Gilbert said, frowning, but sooner it turned into a smirk. "A feisty one, don't you think Tonio?"

"Ah, yes he is~" Antonio cooed. "My little Lovi~"

Gilbert snorted and Arthur smirked. "Let him daydream; they haven't met each other's parents yet and Antonio thinks they're defenitely meant to be."

"Hey, I heard you Gil." Antonio said, pouting. "Anyway, do you remember me Arthur?"

"Eh? Remember you from where?" Arthur asked.

"Aww, so you don't remember huh. Seriously, do you have bad memory?" Antonio asked, though he was smiling.

Arthur didn't know why, but he could never really remember most of his childhood. "No I don't, but anyway, where did I meet you?"

"Ah, you told me that you and your parents were in Spain for a little trip during summer and during that time we became close friends! We used to play pirates a lot too..." Antonio said, tilting his head to the side. "I was really upset when you said you had to go."

Arthur then remembered. He had met this green-eyed brunette when his parents went to Spain for a business trip. They had brought Arthur along because he had begged to, and in the end, his parents agreed.

_"Hey Antonio!" Arthur called as he ran across the playground. "Did you bring the swords?"_

_"Sí!" Antonio said, waving the two swords he carried in only a hand._

_"See? What does 'see' have to do with my question?" Arthur asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "Unless it's 'sea'... but that has nothing to do with my question either!"_

_"Eh? Oh, you mean 'sí'~" Antonio giggled cheerfully. "It means 'yes' in Spanish~!"_

_"Oh, is that so..." Arthur said, frowning. "I don't know any other language than English."_

_"I would've thought you knew French." Antonio said. "I guess they haven't taught you foreign languages yet."_

_"I guess they will." Arthur said. "By the way, look what I brought!"_

_Arthur opened a bag he was carrying and Antonio pulled out a little pirate costume. It was colored red. He looked inside and saw that there were still two hats, two pants, two pair of boots, and a cloak like what he was holding inside. Antonio's eyes went wide open._

_"Wow..." Antonio said. He was practically drooling now. "This is wonderful!"_

_"It's nothing." Arthur said, shrugging. "I still got lots of those at home, you can keep that if you want to."_

_Antonio tried the costume on. It was a little bit to large for him but it didn't really matter. It was an epic costume and they could now play pirates more epicly. _

_"Oh and hey Antonio, I'm sorry but my parents said we'll be going back to England next week." Arthur said, looking sad. _

_"Aww, that's too bad." Antonio said, pouting. He took one sword and handed it to Arthur. "Here ya go, mate! That's my return present for you~"_

_Arthur took the fake sword and smiled. "Gracias, Antonio."_

_Antonio looked mildly surprised but a minute later, he replied, "Denada, Arthur~!"_

And that was all he could remember.

"Hey, I want to be a pirate too!" Gilbert frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I never knew you two became so close before."

"I kept the costume~!" Antonio said, raising his hand like as if he was about to recite. "It's in the treasure chest in my room, wanna see?"

"Ja,ja, I wanna see! The awesome me hasn't seen Antonio's room ever since two months ago." Gilbert said, getting up and stretching.

"Well, alright fine, I'll come too." Arthur said, "But you two better be not planning anything up your bloody sleeves of else..."

Antonio smiled and said, "Nah, I promise we're not. Oh, and Gilbert, I'd be careful if I were you; Arthur used to play pirates with me seriously back then. I lost a lot of times too~"

Gilbert snorted. "You were kids back then; how could it make any difference?"

"Oh Gil," Antonio said, exiting the room, "we were nine by then."

Gilbert's eye twitched and Arthur smirked at him. "Well then love, why don't you go first?"

Gilbert raised his hands on shoulder level and exited the room after Antonio.

Honestly, Arthur didn't really remember anything but it was 'awesome' to see Gilbert panick like that.

Arthur followed after Gilbert, who was sticking to Antonio like as if his life depended on it. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him when Gilbert glanced at him, and Gilbert quickly looked away and started talking to Antonio about their Astronomy project.

Once they reached Antonio's room, they all sat down on Antonio's bed. Antonio was at the middle, Gilbert was lying down on his side with his arm supporting his head beside Antonio and Arthur sat down on Antonio's other side.

"Wow, your room looks like as if you sprayed red all over the place." Gilbert said. "I mean, look, almost everything's red."

"It's not at all bad." Arthur said, "It's a mixture of red, white and a little black and green."

"Oh wait, let me look for the costume~" Antonio said, standing up and heading for the closet. From what Arthur could see, The closet was huge, and Arthur could've hid in there if they decided to play hide and seek.

A little later, Antonio returned, holding the pirate costume in front of him. It was still as neat as it was the first time Arthur gave it to him.

"Wow, dude, you're awesome..." Gilbert said, nodding at Arthur. "But you're still not as awesome as me."

"Say that one more time and I'm not giving you a pirate costume like that." Arthur said. "Oh, and I bought chocolates for Francis yesterday."

Gilbert looked at him confusedly and said, "But do you think Francis would like something like that?"

"That's what I thought too," Arthur said, frowning, "but I didn't really know what to get him so..."

"Good point." Antonio said, "I don't really know what an ideal gift for Francis is."

"Yeah, and we've been with him for a year." Gilbert said, sighing. "I could never really understand that guy."

"Speaking of which..." Arthur said, remembering that they were Francis' best friends, "... do you know why Francis has been avoiding me lately?"

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other, and Arthur thought that they must be so close that they could communicate with each other by just staring. After what looked like a staring contest, Antonio went back to his usual self and smiled at Arthur.

"Oh don't worry about it Arthur," Antonio said, "I assure you he's not cheating on you. He loves you Arthur, just as much as I love my dear dear Lovi, and just as much as Gilbert here loves-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA, SO..." Gilbert shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring at Antonio.

"Ahahaha, right, I'm sorry, " Antonio chuckled, "Let me cheer you up with a Spanish charm~!"

"Oh no..."

"Fusosososo~!"

"Anton, no I don't need it."

"Fusosososo~!"

"I'm not joking here..."

"Fusosososo~!"

"I'm smiling and everything, look!" Gilbert forced on a smile and Antonio stopped. Gilbert's smiled dropped at the very moment.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to get something from my room." Arthur said, exiting.

"Alright then, see ya Artie! And if you don't come back I'm going to hunt you in your room!" Gilbert yelled.

"YOU WISH!" Arthur shouted at him, slamming the door in the progress. Arthur heard the door lock in the inside and he knew that Antonio must've locked it.

Arthur went to his room and looked for the bag of chips he bought from the mall. He figured that he'd he'd eat them someday if he got depressed or if he was having too much fun. At the moment, he felt like both. He was having too much fun with Antonio and Gilbert, and he was depressed about Francis. Their monthsary was tomorrow and Francis hasn't been in touch.

Oh there it was...

He headed back for Antonio's room and what he heard made him stop in front of their door. He pushed his ear on the door and listened...

"H-hey Antonio, get off me!" Gilbert said.

Arthur's heart pounded.

"I don't want to~"

"Get off me!" Gilbert moaned.

_Moaned_.

Holy shi- shrimps. Yeah, shrimps.

"Nah-uh~" Antonio whispered, though Arthur heard him. "Not until you stop frowning~"

Wait-what?

Arthur knocked on the door. Oh God, what was he thinking, he was so peverted. He hoped his face wasn't really that red.

Antonio opened the door and smiled at Arthur, went in to find Gilbert panting, sitting on the edge of Antonio's now messy bed. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and Gilbert glared back.

"How long have you been listening eh?" Gilbert asked. Arthur flushed.

"Just a while, until my brain finally worked." Arthur said.

"Don't think of those kind of things Art, we're all virgins here." Gilbert said, smirking though he was still panting a bit. "Unless you're not...?"

"Of course I am, maybe you're the one who isn't." Arthur said.

"I'm a virgin, whether you would like to believe that or not."

"I'm a vigin too~!" Antonio said, "By the way Arthur, what's in that bag?"

Gilbert and Antonio both stared at the bag. Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "Chips. Want some?"

Gilbert grinned at him and said, "Let's finish the whole bag."

And so...

An hour later, they had finished the whole bag of chips. It was surprising for Arthur as he had never eaten as much chips as he had now but it didn't really matter. He was enjoying his life and getting depressed at the same time, and he was stupid for being happy and upset at the same time. Two hours later, just at lunch, Gilbert got a call from someone.

"Hallo? Oh it's you! Where have you been? Wait, oh okay... now? Seriously dude?!" Antonio and Arthur looked at each other with confused faces then looked back at Gilbert. "You need Tonio too? Okay, ja, I understand. Yeah, mhhmm, we're coming."

And he dropped the line.

"Hey Tonio, we gotta go to the auditorium now." Gilbert said. Antonio was about to ask something when Gilbert added, "Questions later, we've gotta go now. I'm sorry Art but we have to go. We won't be seeing you for the rest of the day; he said he'll be needing us until 10 pm."

Arthur was about to ask who 'he' was but Gilbert dragged Antonio and they raced off to the auditorium.

Arthur sighed and started fixing Antonio's bedroom. It was mainly his fault as to why his room was messy...

Okay so it wasn't but he did stay in his room for a while. And he had nothing better to do anyway, so he cleaned Antonio's room.

That day, he skipped lunch and dinner, and he didn't really feel hungry when he woke up the next day. Because when he woke up, he saw freshly baked scones and tea on the little table beside his bed with a note.

_Come to the auditorium after breakfast, mon amour. _

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Auditorium, isn't that where Antonio and Gilbert headed off yesterday?

He slapped his forehead and thought, _I'm so stupid._

But of course, it must've been Francis.

Who else would call Gilbert and Antonio?

Arthur's heart lightened as he ate breakfast. He dressed into the most formal clothes he had and forgot about his present.

Arthur was stopped by Alfred on his way to the auditorium. Arthur thought that he must be there to tell him to stop this nonsense of something, but instead, Alfred said, "Shall I accompany you to the auditorium, Artie?"

Arthur smiled at him and asked, "Do you forgive me then?"

"Yeah, I do, I think I've found someone else anyway." Alfred said.

"Is it another guy?"

Alfred blushed.

"I guess it's a yes. What is his name?"

"Honda Kiku." Alfred said, smiling, "Anyway, will you forgive me for being such a twat?"

"Of course I do, I hope Kiku, whoever he is, would answer you."

"It's nice to have you back as my best friend, Artie~"

"Yeah," Arthur said, "It's nice to have your best friend back."

"Oh, you go on here from now on, the auditorium is just near. I think you know that anyway, right?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded, "Thanks, Al."

Alfred bowed down and Arthur continued, smiling a lot. He walked to the auditorium, and when he saw just the outside of the auditorium, his jaw dropped.

There was a banner with 'Happy Monthsary, Arthur" To his right, Ludwig was saluting and to his left, Gilbert was there saluting too. Gilbert gave him a small wink and Ludwig gave him a small smile. Arthur returned the smile as he entered the auditorium.

It was dark, and Arthur saw that it was a maze. Antonio approached him and handed him a note.

_Find me, and you shall give you your reward._

_Francis Bonnefoy _

"You're not even going to guide me or anything?"

Antonio shook his head.

"Are you guys not allowed to talk?"

Antonio shook his head and pretended to zip his lips.

"Oh." Arthur frowned. "Well then, thank you Antonio."

Antonio smiled, took a pen from one of his pockets, then reached out his hand for the note. Arthur gave it and Antonio wrote at the back:

_Gracias for fixing my room._

"You're welcome." Arthur said, "Now if you don't mind, I still have to find Francis is this... human maze... I wish he put more lights."

Antonio bowed and disappeared into the dark side of the maze. Arthur made lots of turns here and there, getting stuck in a dead end once or twice then going to the other direction. Once, he ended up on the starting point again and he cursed loudly. He was about to give up but the told himself that he could do it, and so he did.

After what felt like an hour, he found Francis. He was merely sitting in a corner, without anything in his hands.

"What the-?"

"Oh not now mon cher, we have to take a trip to your dear home country." Francis said, smiling as he pulld out two train tickets to England, and he didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

So this was why he'd been avoiding him.

Three hous later, they were lying in a field. They ate in Arthur's favorite restaurant a while ago (Francis payed of course) and Arthur thought that he had the best day of his life. He had his best friend back, he got the most romantic thing ever and he felt like he was in heaven surrounded by angels.

"Why did you bring me here?" Arthur asked.

"You don't remember this place?" Francis asked.

"No." Arthur said, staring at a cloud that looked like a heart.

"This is the place where we first met."

And Arthur remembered everything about the girl he met here in this particular field, surrounded by a thick forest.

_"Nice name, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, and by the way, I'm not a girl." _

Oh... Oh...

"You were my first love, Arthur."

"Bloody hell..."

"You did give me a little prep talk you know."

"Bloody- you FROG! You could've told me sooner!"

"Aww, it's not my fault you have a bad memory~" Francis said, sitting up.

"FROG!" Arthur said, sitting up too and whacking Francis' head lightly.

Francis smirked at him and he tackled Arthur to the ground. Francis was on top of Arthur and their faces were an inch away from each other's. Arthur could hear his heart pound uncontrollably, and he wouldn't be surprised if Francis could hear it too.

"Happy monthsary, sweetie." Francis said smiling before kissing Arthur.

This was all he could ask for.

This was everything.

:Decisions:

A/N: It's so loooooong QAQ QAQ QAQ

I'm sorry if it's so long TT^TT

Oh well, it's my first romance related oneshot ((that I posted)) so I'm sorry for grammatical errors, weird plots, anything that escelated too quickly, etc.

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
